1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vent pipes and more specifically it relates to a vent pipe covering system for efficiently forming a seal between a vent pipe structure and a supporting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Vent pipes have been in use for years and are utilized among buildings and homes to provide a means for releasing gases from within the building or home. During construction of homes in approximately the late 1800's to late 1900's a vent pipe structure 20 as illustrated in FIG. 5 was commonly utilized. The vent pipe structure 20 many times included of a main pipe 21 extending through a vent opening 13 of the support structure 12 (i.e. roof, side of building, etc.). In the preferred embodiment, the support structure 12 is comprised of a roof and includes various roofing materials, such as trusses and plywood common to the construction of a roof; however it is appreciated that the support structure 12 may be comprised of various structures, such as but not limited to outer walls of buildings, floors or various other supporting structures.
The main pipe 21 also generally extends through an opening of a flashing 25, wherein the flashing 25 is generally attached upon an outer surface 14 of the support structure 12 on the outer edges of the flashing 25 and between a hub 23 and the extension pipe 22 around the perimeter of the central opening of the flashing 25. Since the main pipe 21 is extended from the plumbing structure within the house, the main pipe 21, at many times, is extended at inconsistent distances from the outer surface 14 of the support structure 12. The vent pipe structure 20 also generally included the hub 23 attached to an outer end of the main pipe 21 and the extension pipe 22 extending from the hub 23 opposite the main pipe 21.
To provide a seal between the main pipe 21 and the support structure 12, a sealant material 27 was generally positioned within between the central opening of the flashing 25 and the extension pipe 22. The sealant material 27 generally provided a watertight seal so that water or other outside elements would not be able to seep within the building or home between the perimeter of the main pipe 21 and the support structure 12.
Over time, during roof repairs (e.g. re-shingling, etc.) and adjustment or manipulation of the flashing 25, the sealant material 27 often cracks or becomes worn, thus forcing the sealant material 27 (i.e. oakum, etc.) to lose an ability to provide an adequate watertight seal. When the support structure 12 needs to be re-shingled, the shingles 16 must generally be removed from under or around the flashing 25 and subsequently new shingles 16 must be affixed under or around the flashing 25 and upon the support structure 12.
Re-shingling can cause extensive wear upon the sealant material 27 around the flashing 25 because of the forceful manipulation of the flashing 25 that is required to adequately attach the shingles 16 to the support structure 12. It is appreciated that the term “shingles” is utilized in the description of the present invention for simplicity; however shingles 16 is not meant to be limiting and various other roof coverings or wall coverings may be utilized in place of shingles 16 (e.g. siding, etc.).
For a reason of worn or leaky vent pipe structures 20, there have been many covering structures to attempt to provide a seal between the main pipe 21 and the support structure 12. Many of these covering structures falter for various reasons, such as but not limited to not conforming to varying size vent pipe structures 20, difficulty installing and various others.
The prior covering structures are also generally not configured to fit over the hub 23 of the vent pipe structure 20 thus possibly not forming a complete seal around the vent pipe structure 20. In addition, some prior covering structures attempt to provide a pressurized seal between the extension pipe 22 or the main pipe 21 and the covering structure; however this pressurized seal may be difficult to maintain in cold weather climates.
Another problem with prior covering structures is some may provide a rigid sealing structure (i.e. not allow main pipe 21 to move up or down) between the main pipe 21 and the support structure 12. Often times, a plumber or other technician may need to adjust the pipe from within the building or home when performing repairs or maintenance. This can result in the seal being broken or damaged with the support structure 12 because of the rigid manner in which the extension pipe 22 was originally sealed. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved vent pipe covering system for efficiently forming a seal between a vent pipe structure 20 and a supporting structure 12.